Het Vurige Hart: Hoofdstuk 5
Het Vurige Hart (The Fiery Heart) ''is het eerste deel in Morgenpoots fanfiction reeks, ''Dagen van de Draken (Days of the Dragons). Hoofdstuk 4 | Hoofdstuk 6 Hoofdstuk 5 ‘Ik voel me zo schuldig over Chop’, zuchtte Lix terwijl hij samen met de rest van zijn Kuil terug vloog. De zon was al aan het zakken. ‘Dat hoeft niet’, zei Jordi. ‘Het leven in de Mijnen is hard, en dat went wel. Je kan hier vrienden hebben, maar je moet wel weten wie je kunt vertrouwen – en nog belangrijker, wie niet.’ Rai zuchtte. ‘Ja, maar ik zou wel zoveel mogelijk vrienden maken. Aangezien het zowat onmogelijk is om te ontsnappen, zal je het nog heel lang moeten uithouden hier.’ Tin knikte en zei: ‘Het langst dat iemand het buiten de Mijnen heeft volgehouden… dat waren drie dagen, volgens mij.’ Jordi maakte een luchtsalto. ‘Ja! Degene die dat record heeft gevestigd was ook een Graver, en net nieuw. Dankzij zijn zwarte kleur kon hij onopvallend wegsluipen, en dat deed hij ook. Drie dagen lang waren er patrouilles naar hem op zoek in het bos. Sonar was doodsbang dat hij de Onderzoekers zou inlichten en dat de Mijnen gesloten zouden worden.’ Lix snapte wel dat de Meester der Mijnen bang was. De Onderzoekers waren tot nu toe altijd voor hun missies geslaagd, en hadden zo vele draken het leven gered. Daarom was het ook een droom van vele jonge draakjes om ook een Onderzoeker te worden. ‘Er waren geen opgravingen’, ging Jordi verder. ‘Sonar durfde dat niet aan, want er waren te weinig Meesters om de opgravingen te bewaken. Zo weinig dat er nauwelijks gejaagd kon worden, en er was ook geen Ariën om de prooi te betalen. Iedereen leed honger, zelfs Sonar! Maar na drie dagen werd de draak gevonden, in een zelfgemaakt hol. Sonar was zó boos dat hij de draak ter plekke heeft gedood, waar iedereen bijstond.’ Lix slaakte een verraste kreet. ‘Wat moet dat heftig zijn geweest!’ Jordi haalde zijn schouders op. ‘Geen idee. Ik was er niet bij, net zoals Rai en Tin. Loki moet er wel bij zijn geweest, hij is hier al zolang. Zeg, Loki, was jij erbij toen…’ Meer kon de groene draak niet zeggen, want Omar schreeuwde: ‘We gaan landen!’ Nu Chop bij Sonar was voor een gesprek, had Lix’ Kuil Laya als vervanger gekregen. En daar ben ik niet blij mee, dacht hij zuchtend voordat hij naar beneden dook. De derde maaltijd was vlekkeloos verlopen, zonder vechtpartijen of ruzies. Dat kwam eigenlijk vooral omdat Sonar, oftewel de Meester der Mijnen, alles in de gaten hield. Toen Lix in de Kuil neerplofte, klonk er een boos gesnauw van Laya. ‘Denk je dat je maar kan gaan relaxen? De Meester der Mijnen wil jou en Loki onmiddellijk in zijn hol zien. Het gaat over dat gevecht van vanmiddag.’ Lix slikte hoorbaar en hij zag Loki verstarren van angst. ‘Veel succes’, fluisterde Jordi. Laya begeleidde hun op weg naar het hol, en alle drie zeiden ze niks. Door de ingang zag Lix twee gloeiende ogen. ‘Kom binnen’, gromde Sonar. De twee gingen zitten. ‘Ik ben teleurgesteld in je, Loki’, begon Sonar. Hij strekte een klauw uit, klaar om de grijze draak een litteken toe te brengen. ‘Chop heeft een goed woordje voor je gedaan, nieuweling, dus rot jij maar op.’ Lix kon wel dansen van opluchting, maar had medelijden met Loki. Hij hoorde een pijnlijk gekreun toen hij het hol verliet. Ik moet ontsnappen, spookte het door zijn kop. ''Zo snel mogelijk, en het liefst vannacht nog. '' Jordi begroette hem vrolijk en lachte toen Lix vertelde dat Chop hem had verdedigd. ‘En ik wil ontsnappen’, voegde hij er fluisterend aan toe. ‘Vannacht nog. Wil je mee?’ Jordi sprong opgewonden op en neer. ‘Heel graag!’ Rai knikte ook, en na even aarzelen stemde ook Tin ermee in. ‘ Laat Loki niks merken’, mompelde Jordi. ‘Dat lijkt me niet zo handig…’ Categorie:Het Vurige Hart Categorie:Het Vurige Hart: hoofdstukken Categorie:Morgenpoot